moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Harlend Caltese
=History= The Family and The Vow Harlend's family consisted of his father, Adrian Caltese, who was a master craftsman and architect, his mother, Malissa Caltese, a flower woman, his younger brother, Jonathan Caltese, his elder brother, Julian Caltese, a member of the Stormwind Guard, and himself, a guard alongside his brother. During the invasion of Stormwind, all aside from his brother Jonathan, and himself were slaughtered. He vowed to the Light he would take care of his brother, and raise him to be as noble as his father was. He attempted to teach his brother the way of the sword, however, he found his brother clumsy, and unable to carry the weight of all of the armor. Instead, Jonathan found his place among the Stonemason's guild, and worked with rebuilding the toppled Stormwind. Upon the completion of the city, the nobles turned against the Stonemason's Guild and denied them the payment they deserved before casting them out of the city. Harlend heard of the Stonemason forming a ring of bandits, and foresaw his brother falling short and being slaughtered by the guards. He left Stormwind to continue his vow to the light. The Defias Brotherhood The Brotherhood took to Harlend like flies to a gnoll. The thought of having a former guard filled their hearts with hope! Harlend tossed aside his shield and took up another blade, mastering the arts of Dual Wielding. He also took to the Engineers, and befriended Gilnid, a Goblin Engineer. Harlend eagerly took up the art of crafting explosives and often took off his mask to venture into Stormwind to work with the Gnomish engineers (Since Gilnid and his men abhorred the ideas of Gnomish engineering, and Harlend believed the Brotherhood would be best if it had some engineers from both sides of the explosion). He quickly raised in popularity and grew close to many of the higher ranking officials, including the leader Edwin Van Cleef. Though he was not malicious enough to become a true criminal mastermind, he was respected for his skills. His brother seemed to feed off of Harlend's fame, growing increasingly loved, even though he possessed little of his own skill. Jonathan rose to the rank of Taskmaster, at his brother's wish. Harlend assumed he would not be in much danger if he was in charge of a unit rather than standing alone. Death and Betrayal As the Defias became more of a threat, The alliance began investing in small groups of mercenaries that would raid the Deadmines in an attempt to lower their numbers. One group of adventurers made their way all of the way into the Dreadnaught's lair. The mercenaries had lost one man in the previous battles, (Let's say it was a DPS... There are always too many of them. ) but once a rogue unlocked the door, Harlend joined Smite and his men in fending off the intruders. A mage with the band of adventurers opened a portal, and him and one other leaped through to safety. The other two were gutted like swine. Harlend looked through the open doors, and saw the outside littered with bodies. He charged through and made his way into the tunnels, where he saw his baby brother laying face down in his blood. Harlend fell to his knees and weeped, apologizing to the light and all of his family for failing. Harlend's work and training steadily decreased alongside of his spirit. And eventually he saw no reason to stay with his new Brothers, since his only purpose for joining now lay dead. He requested that he leave, and the request was met by the tip of his friend's swords. They all claimed, "Once you're in, you're in...We can't let you go back to Stormwind with what you know..." With tears in his eyes he attacked and slaughtered a few of his friends. He began to flee, but Smite and Greenskin sent their men after him. He killed, dodged, and hit in an attempt to flee. But knew there was only one way out... The Battle With Van Cleef Harlend made his way into the Dreadnaught and snuck past all of the patrollers. He entered the leader's room and looked into his eyes. Van Cleef stood with two guards at his side, close friends of Harlend's, and one of which he had grown attracted to. Van Cleef waved a hand. "...I hear you want to leave us, Harlend... You can imagine my disappointment..." Harlend nodded, "And you are the only way out, Edwin..." Van Cleef shook his head, "Do not speak as we are equals... You are good, but you are by no means better than me..." He waved a hand as the two guards stared at him in confusion. "... Leave us." Asked the Leader of the Brotherhood, and the guards abided. "I am yours... if you want your freedom... kill me..." Harlend grabbed his blades and sighed, "... Sir, You are my friend... and I can not do this... just... grant me leave?" Van Cleef unsheathed his blades. "Fight me or die!" before charging at Harlend. They parried, flourished, and fought as gods would. It looked like an art form more than a dance let alone a fight. But in the end, one blow finished the masterpiece. Edwin's blade slid in between Harlend's ribs, and then his second blade sliced across his left arm, before he kicked Harlend into the chest, knocking him down. Harlend's blades slid across the room. Harlend looked up in amazement as Edwin slid one of his blades into his sheath and tossed Harlend his other sword. Harlend was bewildered. In a calm, almost saddened voice. "...Leave..." Harlend grabbed the sword and stood, clutching his torso. Edwin turned and called out, "Leave! Smite! Give Caltese pass!" Harlend lowered his eyes before making his way out of the Deadmines, never to return. =Out Of Character Information= Harlend is a rogue, but not a Night Elf with Shadow-meld, and not some shadow blessed soul, so I do not Stealth. Rogues tend to have this idea that just because someone is sneaky and sly, they can go invisible... well I have tried and I can't seem to get it!...So neither can he... The only reason I would be stealth is for OOC matters, or because he is in a hiding spot, and you probably can not see him... But the floating sign gives him away... and people always RP they have great eyes and can see through walls as long as the sign is up...I also do not enjoy fighting all of the time, and Harlend will avoid a conflict he doesn't think he can win. If you would like to have a roll duel, I prefer to add stats to my character... He is more agile than the average man, but more susceptible to Mind melting attacks... However, this is balanced out that the five skills I am working with still add up to 500, just as if I was rolling 100 on each... After all, in order to win a fight, you would have to take advantage and try to avoid his strengths and target his weaknesses! My skills and rolls are as follows: :Agility checks ( Dodging and Tumbling ) I will roll 1-130 :Strength checks ( Blocking and breaking through armor ) 1-95 :Will checks ( Against Mind attacks, such as Mind Blast or Mind Flay ) 1-80 :Constitution check ( The damage he takes from being struck ) 1-80 :Melee Skills ( How likely he is to hit ) 1-115 Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance